Pavi Largo: Behind the Scenes
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Just something I thought about last night, and wrote out of boredom. It describes Pavi's life & what it's like behind the cameras. One-shot for now but I might continue if a lot of people like it. Wow, sorry for the crappy title I'll think of that later


**A/N: This random thing just came to me last night. I was reading a lot of fanfiction yesterday and finally got some inspiration. Maybe I should read some CATS fics, so I can get some more inspiration to finish those stories. But anyway, this is random, but I'm actually quite proud of it…It's a one-shot for now, but if it gets good reviews I'll think about making a story out of it. Nothing wild, just your average Pavi story, but it'll be as original as I can make it. It has a low rating for now because there's nothing bad here, but if I do continue it, the rating will go up. so R&R:)**

Paviche Antonio Largo is the youngest, and certainly the prettiest, son of GeneCo. He has it made. Throughout his whole life, everything was laid out nicely in front of him, all wrapped up in a ribbon. Being the youngest, and of course, favorite, child of the owner of the most powerful company in the world defiantly has its advantages. As if the youngest child isn't spoiled enough, try having Rotti Largo as your father. People worshiped the incredible Pavi, as if he was at the bottom of a royal dynasty of some sort. Paparazzi bows down and flashes photographs at normal places like the barber shop. And who wouldn't love being run over every day by crazy fan girls? Oh, but the Pavi's absolute favorite part is when they ask him personal questions regarding surgeries, love life, and other things the media shouldn't stick its nose into. And to top it all off, he had an excellent father; the kind that cares more about his company and making money than his own children. But the Pavi, being a natural narcissist, would never admit to his father's hatred towards him.

As it seems, his home life isn't as extravagant as the tabloids make it out to be. The eldest son, Luigi, had a raging temper, stabbing everyone and everything that got in his way. Next in line is Amber, who changed her name from Largo to Sweet in need of a "stage name". The Pavi doesn't even know what to think of his sister; she's always drugged up on zydrate. The three children argue all the time, almost to the point where it's become a daily routine. As Father dismisses them, they point fingers at each other, like five-year-olds bickering over who ate the last cookie. They then storm off in their separate directions, just like any children would.

But Pavi is far from perfect himself. Speaking in the third person with his graceful Italian accent makes all the lovely ladies swoon, si? But when the curtains close, reality shows the true life of Mr. Largo. He is a womanizer, a face-stealer. He has an unhealthy obsession with removing woman's faces to wear as his own. They gently and oh so perfectly fit right over his original, changing his appearance at least five times a day. Each one is not thrown to the curb like a piece of trash, but treasured by the Pavi forever. Everything about woman gave young Pavi an irreplaceable feeling of joy, a feeling that GeneCo could never replace, Father could never take away, Luigi could never kill, and the foolish fans could never understand, no matter how much they wanted to. And every time Paviche was forced to look into the crowd of GeneCo-manipulated people, he saw nothing more than fake robots. Each and every one of them was artificial, just like Amber, just like…him…

If Pavi was so unique, so original, why did he decide to conform? He wanted nothing more than to just…be beautiful. And, oh, the faces…they fulfilled his desire, they created the stunning reflection Pavi saw every time he glared into his mirror. And he was, indeed, beautiful…in his own special way that no other normal GeneCo robot could pull off. This is great for Pavi, but does anyone know what it's truly like to walk in the designer shoes, and face, of the now twenty-three-year-old Largo child?


End file.
